Creepypasta
by dvd340
Summary: Les pensées intimes de plusieurs Creepypasta. Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Ticci-Toby, Slenderman et bien d'autre. Classé K
1. Info à savoir

**Info à savoir ^^**

Salut à tous, ici dvd340. Je vais partir une nouvelle série, mais sur les Creepypasta. - I love Creepypasta. - Je tiens à dire que les histoires qui vont suivre vont être écrites à Pers. Sing. ( Première personne du singulier)

Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, une Creepypasta est une histoire étrange et inquiétante qu'on retrouve sur Internet. On peut le retrouver en images, vidéo, fichier sont, texte accompagné d'images, de vidéos, de sons, etc. Ces " histoires " ressemblent aux légendes urbaines. Merci Wikipédia XD

Je ne vais pas souvent poster une histoire relier aux Creepypasta, sauf quand j'ai de l'inspiration. Merci ^^


	2. Jeff the Killer

**Jeff the Killer**

Je l'avais tué... la seule personne qui en valait vraiment la peine. La seule personne que j'avais vue dans ses yeux, pas de l'horreur, mais seulement une désolation pour moi. Pour son frère qui avait perdu la raison. C'était ma faute... ma faute à moi... Liu était mort et c'était ma faute... Maintenant, j'étais seul. Depuis plusieurs années, j'étais seul. Mes nuits étaient toutes remplies du cauchemar de cette nuit maudite où j'avais tué mes parents... mais surtout mon frère.

Jeff the killer... voilà comment on me nommait maintenant. Un être humain qui ne l'était plus vraiment.

Cela faisait 8 ans maintenant... J'avais 12 ans à l'époque. Maintenant, je ne pouvais que regarder la tombe de mon frère. Mon sourire éternel tailler sur mon visage et mes yeux bleus continuellement ouverts ne pouvait révéler à quel point la douleur intérieure était vive dans mon âme. Des larmes se mirent soudainement à descendre le long de mes joues sans que je m'en rendre compte. La douleur était si vive, si grande que toute autre chose était du petit lait à côté de ce que je ressentais.

Je me laissai tomber devant la tombe de mon frère en continuant de regarder le texte écrit sur celle-ci.

 _Liu Woods_

 _Un garçon courageux parti trop tôt._

Je continuai de pleurer longuement. Le froid de la nuit transperçait mon sweat blanc, me laissant frissonner en silence. Je restai ainsi pendant de longues heures, pleurant, frissonnant... seul dans le froid tout en m'excusant. Cette nuit, Liu aurait dû avoir 19 ans aujourd'hui même... cette nuit même.

Je finis par lever la tête vers le ciel quand celui-ci s'éclaira de lumière bleue de l'aurore. Je le regardai un moment avant de rapporter mon attention sur la tombe avant de sortie une fleur des plus banale de la poche de mon sweat. Je la déposai près de la tombe en soupirant tristement. Je restai un moment à regarder cette fleur... cette marguerite que j'avais cueillie pour mon frère quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai légèrement avant de tourner un œil vitreux vers celle-ci. Des longs doigts fins et noirs. Je levai piteusement la tête vers Laughing Jack, mon ami le clown noir et blanc.

''Jeff... Viens... on ne peut pas rester ici...''

Je me levai difficilement à cause de mes os geler par la nuit que j'avais passée agenouillés sur le sol. Jack me regarda un moment avant de me sourire. Un sourire qui était des plus doux. Je lui envoyai un regard triste avant de baisser la tête.

''Retournons au Manoir de Slenderman...''

Je fis un lège soupire et avant de faire un signe léger de la tête pour montré mon accord. Alors que nous quittions le cimetière, je me retournai une dernière fois avant de murmurer, presque silencieusement.

''Je suis tellement désoler Liu... pardonne moi...''


	3. Laughing Jack

**Laughing Jack**

Isaac, mon cher ami. Encore une fois, notre jeu m'a servi. Je me suis tellement amusé avec cette fillette que j'en ris encore.

Je passai une main sur mon visage pour arrêter mon rire incontrôlable. Les parents allaient bientôt revenir et il fallait que je file... Je regardai une dernière fois ma victime, qui morte pendant la moitié du jeu, reposait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle n'avait que 6 ans...

Je quittai la maison en continuant de rire... un rire incontrôlable selon moi. Je marchai dans la rue, sans me soucier qu'on pouvais me voir avant de rentré dans la forêt. La nuit était fraîche et le ciel était noir d'encre. Je suivais le sentier que j'avais appris à connaître par cœur, mangeant des bonbons que je sortais de mes poches. Seule chose colorée que j'avais. Va savoir comment, il en avait toujours.

Je marchai plusieurs kilomètres. La forêt devenait de plus en plus noire et dense. Je me sentais observer, mais je n'en prenais pas vraiment conscience, car j'avais l'habitude. Puis, après quelques heures de marches solitaires, je croisai Eyeless Jack qui devait revenir d'une chasse. On se salua avant de faire le dernier kilomètre ensemble... en silence... ou presque. J'étais toujours secoué de rire incontrôlable.

Le Manoir de Slenderman **(1)** était caché au milieu de la forêt. Je rentrai dans la bâtisse suivie de E.J. qui monta aussitôt à l'étage pour aller dormir. Je riais toujours malgré tous. Il fallait que j'arrête, juste pour pouvoir aller dormir une heure ou deux, même si je n'étais pas obliger étant donné que j'étais une entité ''magique'' et ''immortelle''. Je montai également, traversant les couloirs sombres évitant soigneusement la chambre de E.J. qui n'aimait pas être réveillée après une chasse.

Je rentrai dans la mienne pour finalement m'écrouler de rire dans mon lit. Un rire silencieux. Des doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux et je me calmai aussitôt **(2)**. Aaaaah... que j'aimais qu'on me joue dans les cheveux de cette façon!

''Tais-toi... Murmura la voix de Laughing Jill **(3)** , Et dort...''

Je ne posai pas de questions. Jill était comme ça avec moi. Point final. Elle jouait dans mes cheveux et après quelques petits rires incontrôlables qui sortaient de mes lèvres bien malgré moi, je m'endormis profondément.

 **(1) Oui, oui... dans toutes les histoires ou plutôt fanfic que j'ai lues, le Slenderman vie dans un Manoir... alors je vole l'idée :D**

 **(2) Oui, je pense que L.J. aime bien qu'on lui joue dans les cheveux XD**

 **(3) Laughing Jill est, selon moi, la double féminin de Laughing Jack... aller pas chercher, c'est juste que dans ma tête – et celle de ma sœur – Jill est la petite amie de L.J. Non, ce n'est pas Jeff XD N'y Eyeless Jack.**


	4. Ticci-Toby

**Ticci-Toby**

Mes haches dans chacune de mes mains, toutes deux couvertes de sang, je m'avançais dans la maison sans un bruit, mais malheureusement pour moi, mes tics me secouaient de temps en autres. Les murs blancs étaient couverts de taches rouges dégoulinantes. Dans les escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol, un grand miroir surplombait une rampe qui empêchait qui conque de tombé. Je me regardai un moment, pas trop sûr que l'image que je voyais était moi... Mais après tout... N'avais-je pas tué mon père? N'avais-je pas été ''adopter'' par le Slenderman? Ne suis-je pas Proxy?

Un tic incontrôlable me fit craquer le cou dans un sons sinistre et sans plus, je me mis à contourner la rampe dans le but de descendre l'escalier où je pouvais entendre des pleures d'enfants. Depuis quand ses gamins étaient-ils enfermés, violés et battus par l'homme que je venais de tuer? Quelques jours pour certains... plusieurs années pour d'autres. Au pied de l'escalier, je tendis la main pour toucher la poignée de porte dorée et la pris dans ma main pour la tournée... Ah... oui... c'est vrai... elle est fermée à clé...

Je grognai quelque chose tout en secouant ma main qui soutenait encore l'une de mes haches. Je sortis une clé de ma poche, que j'avais pris à l'étage, et la mis dans la serrure. Cela fit un déclic, me confirmant que je venais d'ouvrir la porte. Je poussai le battement d'un léger coup et alors que j'entrai ma tête dans l'ouverture, des pleurs me fit vite comprendre que j'avais fait peur aux enfants que je devais libérer.

\- Oups... Dis-je à travers mon masque avant de regarder la pièce de tous les côtés, Bonjour... Je m'appelle Toby! Je suis là pour vous ramener à vos parents!

Six enfants, quatre filles et deux garçons, âgés entre 5 et 12 ans me dévisagèrent un moment. Finalement, une des filles, qui devait être la plus vieille, se rapprocha de moi, apeurer.

\- On... on... on peux vraiment sortir? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Oui, Un tic me secoua le corps, se qui apeura la petite, N'es pas peur! C'est normal.

Je rangeai ma hache et tendis ma main vers elle. Elle me regarda, pas vraiment sur de vouloir prendre ma main, mais finit par tendre les doigts pour toucher les miens, cacher sous des gans. Voyant que je n'étais pas dangereux, l'un des jeunes garçons accouru vers moi et me donna un câlin. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avec un petit rire. L'enfant finit par me lâcher et commença à pleurer, suivit bien vite des autres. Je m'assis sur le sol, attendant qu'ils se calment tous. Ils se collèrent sur moi, et sous mon masque, je souris quand des bruits à l'étage se fit entendre.

Les enfants reculèrent et se cachèrent derrière moi. Instinctivement, je m'étais levé et avais retiré mes haches de leurs fourreaux en un mouvement, regardant la porte avec méfiance. Quand je reconnu le masque blanc de Masky, mon cœur se calma et je remis mes haches à leur place avant de m'avancer vers lui en sautillant un peu. Je fis signe aux enfants de me suivre et je montai les marches suivit de l'autre Proxy. Après quelques minutes, les têtes des enfants sortirent du sous-sol et montèrent l'escalier. Pour qu'ils ne voient pas ce que j'avais fait à leur bourreau, je leur dis que j'allais leur bloquer les yeux avec des morceaux de tissu et que j'allais leur retirer une fois à l'extérieur.

Dociles, ils me laissèrent faire et une fois dans le jardin, je leur retirèrent les bouts de tissu noir et depuis longtemps, je me dis que c'était la meilleure rescousse qu'on avait fait, moi, Hoodie et Masky. Je m'approchai de la plus vieille, qui s'était légèrement éloigné pour regarder la rue, et me pencha vers elle. Elle me dévisagea un moment et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire une seule chose, des sirènes de polices se firent entendre. Je relevai la tête et aperçu les voitures qui approchaient de la maison. Les enfants se tournèrent vers la rue et avec des crient de joie, se dirigèrent vers celles-ci qui venaient de s'arrêter devant la maison.

Je me tournai vers Hoodie et Masky qui avaient déjà pris la fuite avant de me tourner vers les policiers qui me demandais de déposer mes armes... Mon cou craqua avec un sons plus ou moins dégoûtant avant que je tourne les talons pour suivre mes confrères qui s'étaient dirigé vers la forêt.

\- Bye Toby! Entendis-je dans le lointaine.

Une fois à l'abri des arbres, une tentacule noire me souleva dans les aires où je rejoignis Masky et Hoodie. Je souris au Slenderman qui, j'en suis sur, souriait mentalement. Encore une fois... on avait réussi à libérer des enfants qui pourraient revoir leur famille.

* * *

 **Comment ça, ça ne représente pas les Proxy? Je vous signale que l'histoire du Slender est d'éliminer ceux et celles qui font du mal à d'autres... pour le plaisir. Donc, je trouve que ça marche. Point à la ligne!**


	5. Le Slenderman

**Le Slenderman**

Monstre, démon, tueur... tous ces mots me décrivaient plus ou moins. Oui, je ressemble à un monstre avec mon visage totalement blanc, dépourvu de bouche, de nez et d'yeux. J'étais également très grand et très maigre, trop pour un simple humain... comme un démon... Et en plus, j'ai des tentacules dans le dos! Pas croyable, hein?

Mon nom est Slenderman, mais mes protégés me nomment simplement Slendy ou Slender. Dans mon manoir, moi et mes enfants passons la plupart de notre temps à nous cacher... ou a tué si j'en donne l'ordre.

Originalement, il n'y avait que Masky et Hoodie, mais avec les mois, j'ai pu récupérer Toby, la petite Sally, Eyeless Jack, qu'on surnomme EJ, et l'étranger des lieux, Laughing Jack, qu'on surnomme LJ. Nous formons une sorte de petite famille... une famille de tueurs et de fous.

Quand je suis né, j'ai trouvé mes deux premiers garçons alors qu'ils fuyaient la police, car ils venaient de tuer les membres de leur famille d'accueil. Lorsque je leur avais demandé pourquoi, ils m'avaient répondu que ceux-ci les maltraitaient. Je les avais pris sous mon aile peu après. Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut Toby. Celui-ci souffrait du syndrome de La Tourette. Par pure colère contre son père, il l'avait tué et avait mis le feu à la forêt qui était juste devant chez lui. Par pur hasard, je l'avais rencontré quand il s'était évanoui à cause de la fumée. Pris de compassion, je l'avais ramené au manoir. Pour ma petite Sally, c'est les garçons qui me l'avaient trouvés. La fillette avait été battue et puis violée par son propre père. Elle avait réussi à fuir et était tombée sur les jeunes hommes qui me l'avaient ramené. Avec Eyeless Jack, il s'était tout simplement montré un jour et n'était plus jamais reparti... Finalement, Laughing Jack, lui... eh bien... il est sortie d'une boîte à musique que Sally a simplement trouvée dans une vente de garage dans un petit village. Ai-je besoin de préciser que le pauvre clown avait été content de trouver des gens comme lui? Un peu trop même, il avait essayé de nous tuer, mais ça, c'est un détail.

Aujourd'hui, je surveillais cette bande de fous en leur donnant une autre vie, loin des hommes. Malgré tout, je sais que d'autres vont se rajouter, que ça soit demain ou dans dix ans. Je le sais. Depuis un moment, les journaux parlent d'un jeune tueur en série du nom de Jeffrey Woods. Je sais parfaitement de qui il s'agit et je sais que bientôt, il rejoindra mon clan. LJ l'a même confirmé étant donné qu'il était déjà tombé sur lui et qu'ils avaient essayé de se tuer... mais bon...

Enfin bref! Mon nom est Slenderman, appelé également Slendy ou Slender. Je suis une sorte de monstre humanoïde sans visage et je veille sur des jeunes, sois à moitié ou totalement fou, et... j'aime ça.

 **Bon... ok... j'avoue, je ne savais pas trop comment faire Slendy, mais heu... au final, ça rentre bien, non? Je l'ai peut-être rendu un peu sympathique au fond, mais bref, moi, c'est comme ça que je le vois.**


	6. Clockwork

**Clockwork**

Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière…

Tic, tac.

La lune danse dans le ciel accompagné des étoiles. Celles-ci brillaient de mille feux alors que les danseurs valsaient sur la piste de danse.

Tic, tac.

Le chant des criquets fait vaguement comprendre qu'il est tard… bien tard.

Tic, tac.

L'horloge fait avancer son équille dans un calme apaisant.

Tic, tac.

Il est presque minuit. C'est presque le Nouvel An. Je suis seule, encore.

Tic, tac.

Je danse, seule, cacher derrière l'horloge de la cathédrale. Cacher à l'abri des regards, j'imite les mouvements des danseurs, bien plus bas, devant la cathédrale. Je danse avec un homme imaginaire.

Tic, tac.

Le temps avance lentement, seconde par seconde. Je suis seule… je me sens seule…

Tic, tac.

Le temps est presque venu de dire au revoir à cette année pour passée à la suivante.

Tic, tac…

Les douze coups de minuits filent subitement dans le vent, alors que, dans ma tête, je n'arrête pas de me répéter : bravo _Nathalie, tu as survécu un an de plus_.

Tic, tac.

Le temps reprend à nouveau, me laissant dans le silence le plus total. J'ai arrêté de danser… étais-je encore Nathalie? Après tout ce que j'ai fait? Je ne pense pas…

Tic, tac.

J'étais devenu Clockwork… bien malgré moi… Non, en réalité, c'était surtout de leurs fautes. À mon père… à mon frère… J'avais bien fait de les tuer… tous les deux.

Tic, tac.

Le temps s'écoule et moi, comme une andouille, j'attends. J'attends quoi? Je ne le sais pas… Je me sens seule… Avait-il des gens comme moi? Quelque part? J'en doute…

Tic, tac…

Le temps file et le soleil se lève. Je me suis endormi sur une vieille couverture qui me sert de lit. L'horloge était devenue ma maison, mais je ne pouvais rester… pas encore très longtemps.

Tic, tac.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de ma cachette… Que dois-je faire? Prendre mon couteau? Oui. Je vais tuer la personne qui s'approche de moi.

Tic, tac.

Je me retourne comme un coup de vent en sentant une présence dans mon dos, pour finalement tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme.

Tic, tac.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne semble pas effrayer par mon sourire de l'ange, qui est taillé sur mes joues, et encore moins par l'horloge qui remplace mon œil gauche.

Tic, tac.

Il penche subitement la tête sur le côté tout en fermant les yeux joyeusement derrière ses lunettes aux verres orangés.

Qui es-tu? Me demande-t-il avec une voix calme et à la fois enjouée.

Tic, tac…

Clockwork… Finis-je par dire après près d'une minute.

Bonjour! Je suis Ticci-Toby!

Tic, tac…

Silence. Seuls les drôles de mouvements de Ticci-Toby semblent percer le silence qui s'était installé. Je crois que ce sont des tics nerveux, mais… je recule subitement, remarquant pour la première fois les haches qui encadrent fièrement ses hanches.

Tic, tac…

Je pointe mon couteau vers lui, sans vraiment savoir si je voulais le tuer… Il regarde mon couteau et lance, sûrement sans y faire attention, qu'il m'aimait bien. Je le dévisage, sans comprendre. Il m'aimait bien? Savait-il à qui il disait cela?

Tic, tac.

Le temps semble se figer et pendant un instant, je me vis dans le regard de Ticci-Toby. Il retira ses lunettes et fit glisser le masque qu'il avait sur la bouche.

Tic, tac.

Ses yeux étaient bruns… d'un brun joyeux… Sur le côté gauche de son visage, près de ses lèvres, je pouvais voir une vieille blessure qui laissait voir une partie de sa dentition.

Tic, tac…

Je baissai mon arme sans m'en rendre compte, intriquer par son visage. Il me sourit alors qu'il eut un nouveau tic avant de me tendre sa main ganter.

Tu peux m'appeler Toby, Il me fixa et fit un léger rire, Je peux t'appeler Clocky? Je suis l'un des Proxies du Slenderman. Il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est lui qui m'envoie. Dit Clocky, est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi? Les autres vont être contents de voir une nouvelle tête! Il a moi, Masky, Hoodie… et plein d'autre monde. Mon préférer, c'est Masky!

Il parlait vite. Ne me laissant pas répondre à ses questions. Ni même en pose. Il se déplaçait aussi. Regardant autour de lui, changeant de sujet à toutes les phrases.

Tic, tac.

Le temps reprit quand deux nouveaux venus firent leurs apparitions, portant tous deux un masque. L'un blanc avec des yeux et des lèvres noires. L'autre noir avec un smiley rouge triste. Ils furent rejoints par un troisième. Il ne portait pas un masque… mais le sourire de l'ange était taillé sur son visage.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

Le temps s'accéléra. Je n'étais pas seule… Toby me tendit la main et sans défiance, je lui agrippai. Peu importait… je n'étais plus seule…

Tic, tac…

* * *

 **Désoler… Je ne savais pas trop comment faire Clockwork, qui est, en passant, l'une de mes creepypasta préférer à cause de son apparence. Donc, voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaît :3**


End file.
